Late at Night
by Jetsun1119
Summary: Are Slytherins as cold as we all think?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is a test-out. it can be left as a one-shot, or I can continue, if you guys think i should. Please let me know what you think!**

The blonde girl slipped silently up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, holding her cloak tightly around her self. She held her breath nervously until she reached the top, and then let it all out in relief. Getting caught would not do at all.

She spread the satiny cloak on the floor of the Tower and lay back on it, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness.

A whisper caught her sharp ear and she felt, rather than saw or heard another presence in the Tower. She didn't move- only waited for the presence to make itself known. The sound of cloth on stone indicated a cloak being laid down, and then she could feel the warmth radiate off of the other person as she lay down on it.

Neither said anything, until the blonde girl broke the silence. "That's Sirius," she said softly, pointing upward with a slim finger. "The brightest star in the sky."

The brunette lying beside her laughed softly. "I can only recognise the Dippers."

A slight pause ensued, and then the blonde continued. "That's Orion...Draco...and of course Polaris, the North Star. The one is Bellatrix...a bit to the right is Andromeda...you can see most of Pegasus tonight..."

"Do you take Astronomy?"

"I do."

There was silence again, but it was a comfortable silence, a companionable silence. The blonde girl found herself relaxing almost to the point of sleep, when the brunette broke the still air.

"Do you come here often?"

"I do." The blonde was not raised to give information other than what was specifically asked in the question. Her companion seemed to have no such reservations.

"I come up here when I can't sleep," she said quietly. "The air up here is clearer, and I love watching the stars, though I never knew their names." A soft laugh. "I'm pants at Astronomy; I'll be giving it up after this year."

"You're a fifth year then," the blonde observed, never taking her eyes off the glittering stars.

"I am," the brunette said in surprise. "You?"

"Fifth year as well."

"I know you'll be taking Astronomy, then, but which other OWLs are you taking?"

There was a long silence, and the brunette wondered fleetingly if her companion had fallen asleep. And then, "I'm taking all twelve."

"I'm not taking Astronomy, and for sure not History of Magic," the brunette said. "Nor Muggle Studies-"

"That's not one of the twelve," the blonde broke in."I'm not taking Muggle Studies either."

"Isn't it? What are the twelve, then?"

"Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Magical Theory, Potions, and Transfiguration," the other girl replied promptly.

"And you're taking them all?"

"I am."

"Even Divination?"

"Yes."

The brunette laughed. "But not Muggle Studies. You almost sound like a Ravenclaw, but I'm sure you're not. I'm in Ravenclaw. You?"

The blonde hesitated. The Ravenclaws tended to be more open minded than the other houses, but she didn't want to lose this new companion. "Slytherin."

They were both silent for a little bit, until the brunette spoke again. "It's interesting; I never thought I could lie on the floor of the Astronomy Tower and have a civil conversation with a Slytherin."

The blonde girl sighed deeply. "That's really the root of the problem," she said softly. "Anyone Sorted into Slytherin is labeled "evil", even though they're only eleven years old. The other Houses avoid us, so we stick together more, which only pushes them away...It's a vicious cycle, really."

The other made a soft noise of assent. "I suppose I never thought of it that way." Again a silence, and then she asked, "Do you have siblings?"

"One; a twin brother. You?"

"I'm the middle of three- an older brother and smaller sister."

They lay in silence once more and watched as the dark sky began to lighten around the edges, and streaks of pink shot through the midnight-blue.

Finally, they stood up, draping their cloaks over their shoulders. The blonde was at the door, about to exit, when a soft voice stopped her.

"I'm Nina Goldstein," the brunette told her. "Can you tell me your name?"

The blonde hesitated, and then twisted the knob sharply. "Malfoy. Celeste Malfoy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, due to enthusiastic response, I will be continuing this story! Thank you to my amazing reviewers-** ** _Pandalashes, hiimkassandra, bluerazzleberries, and Anonymous Wayne._ Please keep reviewing guys! I love it!**

Nina slipped into the Astronomy Tower and put her cloak on the cold floor. She lay back and relaxed, listening to the soft sounds of breathing next to her.

"You came," Celeste stated. Her tone was matter of fact, but Nina thought she could detect an undercurrent of relief. "There's Sirius."

"And that's the Big Dipper," Nina said. "Which one is Draco?"

"That one, next to the cloud shaped like a bunny rabbit- all the way to the left of Sirius. Andromeda's above that, to the right, and then Bellatrix is just beyond it."

"Do all Slytherins know this, or are you an Astronomy Prodigy?"

"No, not all Slytherins."

"What's it like to be a Slytherin?" Nina asked curiously. "I mean, I never really thought about it, but I'm sure the Houses must all function differently."

"What's it like to be a Ravenclaw?" Celeste countered, ignoring the second half of her statement.

"I asked first."

She could hear Celeste's smile. "Very true, but the first to ask is also the first to answer."

Nina laughed. "You don't really want to hear about being a Ravenclaw, do you?"

"I do." The quiet force was surprising.

"Er...alright then. What shall I describe?" Nina asked, rather taken aback.

"Your Common Room, your friends, your dormitory... what being a Ravenclaw means to you I suppose."

Nina thought for a moment before she began to speak. "As the House of the Wise, our Common Room requires the answer to a riddle, rather than a password to enter. Sometimes there are crowds of us standing together, working out the riddle together...it gives a feeling of belonging. I suppose you think that's silly."

"I don't. Continue."

"Well, our Common Room is in a tower, so it's a large, circular room. We have floor to ceiling windows which let in a lot of light, and the whole place feels very airy and spacious. There are long sofas along all of the walls, and we have a firepit in the middle of the room. There are low cushion mats around the firepit, and the people who like to talk hang out there, while the studiers sit at the windows.

"I guess I just love Ravenclaw because of that feeling of togetherness. We're kind of united by our common love of knowledge, and also through our oddness and quirks. Everyone is just...accepting. You can find a 7th year discussing Advanced Transfiguration concepts with a 3rd year because they're all just willing to give of their knowledge. It's a nice existence."

"It does sound lovely."

"Now you have to tell me all about Slytherin."

" _All_ about Slytherin?"

"Well, perhaps just a bit will suffice for tonight," Nina conceded.

Celeste laughed, a soft, tinkly laugh. "Slytherin is...a family. I think that's the best way to describe it. I mean, we fight and all, but we're fiercely protective of one another...and we feel safe at Hogwarts."

"Safe?"

"Many Slytherins come from broken homes, and most of them have been abused or neglected, either physically or emotionally. That's part of what gives us our drive to succeed...but at Hogwarts we're taken care of. Professor Snape sets us curfews, punishes us, helps us with our problems...he's kind of like a surrogate father for a lot of us.

"For example, every first year is assigned to a fifth or sixth year to keep an eye on him or her, and to make sure they're eating, doing their work, et cetra. He organises study groups so that anyone who needs help with their work receives it without having to ask, and he even checks over our essays before we hand them in if we ask him to.

"He is always around- every Slytherin knows the password to his office, and the prefects know the password to his private rooms so that he can always be fetched if necessary. He's really just there for us in every way...and we feel safe that way. Being a Slytherin can be rough, but Professor Snape is the best Head of House we could ask for."

They were both silent for several minutes, each lost in her own thoughts and enjoying the silent companionship of the other. And then, uncharacteristically, Celeste broke the silence.

"Are you a pureblood?" she asked abruptly.

"I don't really know," Nina replied, rather startled. "My family never focused much on blood purity and the like... I think my grandfather was Muggle-born."

"Which makes you technically a pureblood," Celeste informed her. "What is your mother's maiden name?"

"Macmillan."

"One of the Sacred Twenty-Eight...interesting..."

"Why does it matter to you?"

"I suppose I just like to know where people stand," she said thoughtfully. "People have always been defined by blood to me, so that's how I think of it in my mind. I don't really think less of half-bloods, though."

"Do you support...well..."

"The Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

Celeste was silent for a long minute, and then sighed heavily. "I don't really know," she said slowly. "My parents do, although Mother isn't Marked- He doesn't really Mark women, as a rule."

"Doesn't he?" Nina asked, her curiosity piqued.

"No, my Aunt Bella is an exception." She gave a short bark of laughter. "And she used to be my favorite Aunt, too. Father took me to visit her in Azkaban, although I didn't know that's where I was at the time. We visited in the visiting room and she used to give me lovely presents, which Father provided of course."

"They allow visitors in Azkaban?"

Just then the clock struck twelve, and Celeste paused until the last "boom" had faded away before answering.

"Malfoys can visit Azkaban, Nina. They can practically do whatever they want. Anybody in a position of power either knows us, is one of us, or is being bribed by us, which gives our family almost unlimited power."

"Can I get in on this too?" Nina laughed.

Celsete laughed too, but she stood up. "I have to be going," she said. "Draco was worried that I was gone all night last night- he's very protective."

"Goodnight then. See you tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow night."

 **People, please REVIEW! I am only writing if people are enjoying, so if nobody reviews, I won't know to write more. I know, I'm cruel...;-)**


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't see Sirius tonight," Celeste remarked as Nina lay down beside her on the floor. "It's too cloudy to see nearly anything, except Bellatrix."

"So that lone star is Bellatrix?" Nina asked, squinting upward. "How can you tell?"

"Practice."

Nina observed her friend's shadowy profile, which slowly came into focus as her eyes grew adjusted to the dark. "What do you look like?" she asked suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"I know it sounds funny," Nina said, gigging a bit. "But I don't know what you look like because I've never seen you in daylight."

Celeste considered the question for a moment. "Have you see my brother?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well then, I suppose you can picture me as a female version of my brother. We look remarkably similar, except for our hair and eyes."

"Aren't you blonde?"

"Of course- I was referring to the length. Mine is nearly down to my waist, and I generally wear it in a high ponytail. My eyes are a very dark blue, nearly black, while Draco has my father's grey ones. And of course, he's 5'8, and I'm 4'11 on a good day."

"I didn't know you were short. You don't sound short."

Even Celeste had to laugh at the absurdity of that statement. "Now that I've described my family, you can describe yours."

"We all look rather alike," Nina began. "We're all very pale skinned with brown eyes. Anthony and I are slightly above average height and Emily is slightly below. We all have reddish-brown hair, except mine is darker than either of theirs."

"I didn't know you were a redhead," Celeste teased gently. "You don't sound like a redhead."

"I'm not a real redhead- I'm reddish," Nina corrected. "And what do redheads sound like anyhow?"

"Idiots."

The statement was made so matter-of-factly that Nina was inclined to believe that she was serious. "Which redheads have you based that assessment on?"

"The Weasels."

"Who?"

"I'm sorry, the Weasleys. We just all call them Weasels because it's shorter."

Nina considered the statement for a moment. "Do you nickname everyone? And why do you dislike the Weasleys so much?"

Celeste sat up and leaned her head against the wall. "I suppose its a Slytherin thing, but yes, almost everyone in the school is nicknamed."

"And the Weasleys?" Nina prompted when she didn't continue.

"It's complicated," Celeste sighed.

There was a long silence, which was suddenly broken by Celeste's sitting up. "Lumos," She whispered, and then Nina could see her face, shadowy in the pale light from her wand.

She was well aware of the trust that this required, and studied her friend's face eagerly. It was, as she had described, very similar to Draco's. However, while Draco's sharp features gave his face a pointed look, hers seemed elfin and almost ethereal in its delicate lines.

"May I?" Celeste asked softly, and when Nina nodded, she trained her wand on the brunette's face. She studied it for a long moment before dropping the light, apparently satisfied.

"Pureblood families are very...particular about whom we associate with," she began, crossing her legs. "The Weasleys have broken all boundaries of acceptable behaviour and are pariahs of a sort in the higher Pureblood circles." She paused for a moment and then added, "And they're idiots."

"All of them? I thought the youngest one was rather sweet."

"Weaselette could be alright," Celeste admitted. "But we're labelled evil in their books since they knew what a Malfoy was, and it would be difficult for me to deny my parentage."

"And the twins?"

Even in the dim wandlight, Nina could see the other girl's face close down into an impassive mask, as though she were slamming the shutters on her emotions.

"They are- difficult," she said stiffly. "Just...difficult."

Nina hastily attempted to steer the conversation in a different direction. "You know, I've never seen you in the hallways. I'm quite sure I would remember your face, but this is the first I've seen it."

"I suppose you didn't know there were twin Malfoys either?"

"Not at all. I mean, I was excited at the Sorting of course, but I remembered that there were twin Patils."

"Don't blame your memory- I wasn't at the Sorting."

"You weren't?" Nina asked in surprise.

"No," she sighed. "My parents requested that I be Sorted privately, in the Headmaster's study after the Feast. I sat with Slytherin for the feast anyhow because we all knew that's where I'd be sorted."

Nina tilted her head to one side, regarding the blonde girl with a curious expression. "There wasn't even a chance that you'd be put in a different House?"

The Slytherin gave a laugh which would have been called a snort inf she weren't a Malfoy. "Where? In Gryffindor, where dwell the bumbling idiots? Or perhaps Hufflepuff, where they are afraid of having an original thought?"

"I'd thought perhaps Ravenclaw."

Celeste sobered instantly, her face shutting down once more. A long, tense silence ensued; Nina was afraid to break it from the look on the other girl's face.

"Do you know what the Sorting Hat said to me?" she asked quietly. "I remember it like yesterday." She mimicked the Sorting Hat's tone- " _What? Another Malfoy? I don't usually have to sort more than one every twenty four years. Well, SLYTHER- or perhaps, I sense something else in there. Ambition and cunning yes, but there's that burning thirst for knowledge that nearly outweighs everything else my dear. You would be a credit to the House of Eagles...but after all you are a Malfoy, and Malfoy breeds true. SLYTHRIN!"_

 _"_ So you're only in Slytherin because of your family?" Nina asked, outraged. "I thought the Sorting Hat was supposed to place you where you belong, not where your family wants you. That's not fair at all!"

"Malfoys belong in Slytherin, Nina," Celeste said tiredly. "There's no way around it. Like the Hat said- I might have done well in Ravenclaw, except that I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys belong in Slytherin."

"So your entire future has been planned for you since before you were born?"

"Mostly, yes. It comes with being one of the rich and influential members of society."

"I hope your father doesn't control your boyfriends, at least," Nina joked. "I'd move out!"

"Boyfriends?" Celeste seemed rather puzzled. "I can't have boyfriends, I'm betrothed."

She said it so calmly and matter of factly that Nina was absolutely floored. "You're- you're fifteen!" she choked out.

"Nina," Celeste said in a tone of infinite patience. "I've been betrothed six times since I was born, and four since I can remember. It's a Pureblood custom for children to be betrothed young."

"My mother wasn't betrothed as a child- she chose my Dad."

"The MacMillans are...a bit on the same plane as the Weasleys, though admittedly not as scorned. They have cast away many of the ancient traditions."

"Well, good for them! Do you even know the boy you're betrothed to?"

"He's a cousin of course, fifth I believe. He lives in Spain and his name is Robert Nott."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What is he like?"

Celeste sighed. "I don't know! I have no reason to meet him until I graduate, because he has the power to break the betrothal anyhow. It's often just political."

"So, how many betrothals is it normal to go through?"

"Well, my number is rather high. Mother was betrothed to Father since they were toddlers, and Draco's been betrothed only twice. Most people are betrothed two or three times, but when you have a lot of power...everyone wants to marry in."

Nina shook her head in disbelief. "Betrothed," she murmured. "And you can't break a betrothal?"

"Well, the male can, but the female cannot, only her father can." Noting her friend's stunned expression, she hastened to reassure her. "Like I said, it's often only for convenience, so once there's an heir nobody cares what you do. Many Pureblood couples even live in different houses."

The distant sound of a bell pealed somewhere below them.

"Ah, the Firsties are having Astronomy," Nina grinned. "We should leave."

"We should. _Nox_."

 **PLEASE review! Also let me know if you want to see some real action, or if you like to keep it in discussion between the girls. I think I may put Draco in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while dear friends...please forgive me!**

Growing up a Malfoy had its advantages, and one of them was being able to sense another presence in a room. Celeste was fairly sure that it was quite early, but the feeling of someone standing over her bed was enough to make her open her eyes.

"Pansy?"

Celeste's roommate, tall, blonde and blue-eyed was standing at the head of her bed, hand poised to tap her shoulder.

"Celeste, you're up. Draco's waiting for you to go to breakfast and he says to warn you that you'll be late to class if you don't come soon."

"Late to class?" Celeste echoed, running a hand through her long hair. "It's Sunday, Pans."

The other girl laughed. "It's actually Monday, darling," she said. "And classes begin in an hour."

"An hour?!" Celeste jumped out of bed in a most un-ladylike manner. "Why didn't you wake me before? I have to shower and get dressed...tell Draco to go without me."

Pansy raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "He won't be terribly happy with me; shoot the messenger and all that. Just do it quickly and join us at breakfast soon, alright?"

Celeste nodded distractedly, already gathering up her bathrobe and hairbrush. "See you."

Pansy left and Celeste hurried into the shower, and then into her freshly laundered uniform. A quick drying spell was all that her hair required, and she decided to skip the makeup- Draco would be annoyed already. She gathered up her books so that she wouldn't have to return to the dormitory, and then practically flew to the Great Hall to catch the tail end of breakfast.

Draco was waiting for her in his usual seat across from Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.

"Stella," he greeted her softly. It was his pet name for her since they had been very small.

She slid into her seat and bit into the warm muffin that he had put on her plate. "Dragon."

He wound the end of her ponytail around one pale finger and tugged gently. "You're not getting enough sleep," he reproved. "You would have missed class this morning."

"Oh Draco!" Daphne Greengrass, Celeste's other roommate leaned across the table. "Celeste is fine- we all sleep in once in a while."

Draco didn't look convinced. "How many years have you roomed with Stella, Daphne? Five? And she's never once woken up late."

"Always a first time," Celeste murmured, pulling her hair from her brother's hand. "But don't worry about it; I was just up late with my Potions essay."

"Celeste-" Draco laid a hand on her shoulder, but then broke off suddenly, his grey eyes icing over and his posture becoming board-stiff.

She nearly groaned; it could only mean one thing. Sure enough, she looked up and The Golden Trio was heading for their table.

"Malfoy."

Celeste was rather tolerant and tried not to get involved in House politics, but the Weasel and Scarhead were positively insufferable. They treated all Slytherins like dirt and strutted around with egos so large that they couldn't see where they were going.

"Did you hear something?" Draco asked, turning to Pansy. "Because if I didn't know better I'd think there was some kind of animal loose in the room- a weasel maybe."

Weasel's face turned positively maroon, and Scarhead clenched his fists tightly. "Listen here Malfoy," he said belligerently. "I'm sick and tired of you-"

Draco stood up, drawing Celeste protectively behind him. "What a coincidence," he sneered. "I'm tired of you as well. Go away."

Potter spluttered incoherently, but Draco ignored him. "Come Celeste," he said, picking up her bag. "We don't want to be late for Potions."

She followed him out of the Great Hall and down to the dungeons.

"Did you have to do that, Dragon?" she sighed. "He's really not a good enemy to have."

He ignored her question but turned her gently around to face him, his hands on her shoulders. "Celeste, you weren't in your dormitory last night, and you haven't been for nearly a week."

"I was working on homework, Draco," she said. "We can't all do it during class like you."

He sighed and ran a hand through his pale hair. "No," he said. "But we can't be in the library after curfew either. _Where were you?"_

"I was...with a friend," She answered. "We were talking."

Draco took his hands off her shoulders and buried his face in them. "Sweet Merlin," he breathed. "It's not a boy, is it? Please tell me it's not a boy Stella!"

She couldn't help but laugh at the pleading look in is eyes. "No, it's not a boy Dragon. It's not a boy."

He let out his breath in a huge sigh of relief. "I won't push you if you don't want to tell me," he said. "So long as it's not a boy. Father would-"

"Hush, I know." She put a finger to his lips. "It's not a boy, alright?" And then without skipping a beat, "Hello Blaise, Pansy."

"You always know, don't you?" Pansy teased.

"I've told you- you walk the same way since we were three years old, Pans. And Blaise always walks to Potions with you. It's as simple as that."

Pansy laughed and grabbed her elbow. "Here come the Gryffs! Merlin, look at her _hair!"_

Celeste twined her own ponytail around her fingers as she shook her head disapprovingly at Granger's hairstyle. Honestly, the girl could't control her hair type but there were spells for these things!

The door scraped open behind them, and the familiar smell of Potions washed over her senses. She hurried into the room to set up her work space, sending Professor Snape a discreet smile as she passed his desk.

He inclined his head, and then began the lesson. It was about Calming Draughts, and Celeste found herself spacing out a bit even as she took notes.

"Miss Malfoy!" The professor's voice cut through her daydream. "Can you tell us the most active ingredient in a Standard Calming Draught?"

Even without looking she knew that Granger was waving her hand about like an idiot. "Belladonna," she replied automatically, and Granger's hand hit the desk with a slap.

Professor Snape gave a tight nod. "Five points to Slytherin." He continued with his lecture and Celeste charmed her quill to take notes for her. She was certain that he noticed the dancing quill, but made no mention of it.

"You will now break into pairs to prepare the Draught," he said. Everyone began moving toward their preferred partners. "Stop! Did I say to move?"

They shuffled back to their seats. "I will pair you up today." He swept about the room, reading out pairs. "Finnegan and Brown, Nott and Patil, Potter and Bulstrode, Zabini and Granger, Longbottem and Malfoy, Malfoy and Greengrass..."

Celeste looked up to catch the smirk he sent her way that said as clearly as words _You deserve it!_ and motioned for Longbottem to move over to her work space.

He came over and placed his Potions kit on the table, his whole body shaking.

"I don't bite, you know," she said, annoyed. She opened the textbook and flipped to the correct page. "It's page 65, Longbottem."

Once he opened to the page she took charge, as she always did in Potions. "Longbottem, go collect any ingredients not in our kits from the closet." He ambled off obediently while she began to splice the daisy roots as instructed.

When he returned, she set him to work grinding thyme and skinning shrivelfigs. He was surprisingly competent with the plants and before long they were ready to begin.

"Now you make the potion," she said.

He looked up at her with terrified eyes. "I'm terrible at Potions," he gasped. "I'll make us get a zero!"

"Nonsense." She found him easier to work with when she imagined him as one of the nervous first-years she tutored. "You can follow instructions perfectly well, Longbottem. Now start brewing while I watch."

Nervously, he ignited the fire under the cauldron and added the required amount of water. He reached for the powdered moonstone, but she grabbed his arm. "Read the instructions, Longbottem!"

He peered down at the book:

2\. Once water is at a boil, add the the powdered moonstone.

"I guess I should wait on the moonstone," he said sheepishly.

"I guess you should."

He made several such near-disastrous errors, but she was there to prevent them every time. She did, however, erect a Shield Charm around the cauldron, just in case...

Finally the potion was completed and bottled, and they worked silently to clean up their space. It was a bit darker than Celeste would have liked; more amber than honey-coloured, but all thing considered it was rather decent.

Professor Snape seemed a bit surprised when he collected the sample but said nothing except, "If your station is clean you are dismissed."

She waited at the door for Draco and Pansy and the three of them headed off together to History of Magic.

They turned out to be the only ones on time for the class, as everyone else had mishaps with their potions and Daphne and Goyle (Draco and Pansy's partners) didn't take History of Magic. Longbottem had apparently waited for his friends.

Slowly the others began to straggle in, Granger shooting a death glare at Zabini and Millicent at Potter. Professor Binns did not seem to be in attendance, and nasty comments soon began to fly.

"Note that the two Slytherin groups got perfect marks," Weasle remarked loudly to the boy sitting behind him. "Snape has to be the most prejudiced teacher in the school if he gave _that_ perfect marks." He pointed with his two middle fingers at Celeste, and then casually flipped the ring finger down.

"What d'you suppose she does for him?"

Draco was on his feet in an instant, eyes narrowed in outrage. "What did you say about my sister?"

"Nothing ferret-boy," Weasley drawled. He and Potter laughed as though he'd said something particularly clever.

Celeste put a hand on his arm, trying to calm him with her touch as she often had when they were small. But her Dragon was beyond taming at the moment.

"You take it back."

Potter stood up as well, putting an arm on Weasley's shoulder. "Now why would we do that? It wasn't offensive- ferrets are known for those kind of...exploits."

Every girl in the room gasped as Potter's insinuations sunk in.

"You filthy-!" Draco lunged at Potter, who drew his wand.

Draco drew his own wand, and then the Weasel pulled his out as well.

"Expelliarmus!" Three cries rang out at once, and their wands sailed upward. Celeste ended up with Potter's, and she saw Granger clutching Draco's. She looked about for the third wand and found Pansy holding it with a grim smile.

Deprived of their wands, the boys leaped on one another and it was soon a rolling, punching free-for-all. Silently, Granger handed Draco's wand to his sister, and she gave her Potter's. Pansy kept Weasel's. They let the melee continue for another minute, and then Celeste decided to interfere.

"Protego!" A shield charm sprang up between the opponents and they rolled off of one another, breathing hard. They stood up, brushing off their robes, and Granger silently handed Potter his wand.

Pansy handed over Weasley's rather reluctantly, and Celeste went to collect Draco who was still sitting on the floor. He stood up as she approached, and she handed him his wand.

There was a sudden movement behind them, and Blaise cried out, "Watch it Draco!"

Celeste spun instinctively and stepped in front of Draco as two streaks of red light headed for her chest. The last thing she heard was Draco's "Celeste!" and then everything went black.

 **Hope this was worth reading. R &R PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nina walked into the Great Hall for lunch and sat down in her usual spot between Isobel MacDougal and Luna Lovegood. The former had been her friend since they sat together on the train and the two of them had taken the dreamy Luna under their wing.

She scanned the Slytherin table for the two shining blonde heads in the sea of brown and black. She could see neither.

"Is something up with Malfoy?" she asked Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw gossip pump, who was sitting across from her chatting softly to Marietta Edgecombe.

Cho's face lit up in anticipation of relating a good piece of news. "He's in the Hospital Wing," she said importantly. "Marietta and I saw him hurrying up there on our way down."

"Perhaps the nargles have finally got to him," Luna said absently, spearing a bit of potato on her fork. "I warned him that he had quite a few."

Everyone within hearing range promptly choked on their food. "You told _Malfoy_ that he had nargles?!" Isobel gasped.

Luna nodded, her big blue eyes focused on something just beyond Cho's shoulder. "There seems to be and infestation of them this year. They're getting to all of the good-looking boys."

"I suppose Potter has plenty of them, then," Marietta muttered, elbowing Cho. Cho turned bright red and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Why, yes, he does," Luna said matter-of-factly. "Poor Ronald doesn't seem to have any, though."

Cho and Marietta dissolved into giggles and began whispering about which boys were hottest. Isobel shook her head, sending her glossy black hair swinging. "Merlin," she hissed under her breath. "They're in sixth year, not six years old!"

Nina glanced again at the Slytherin table, willing the long blonde ponytail to appear. She doubted that much would send Malfoy hurrying to the Hospital wing aside from his sister; she hated to think just what could have happened.

A flash of blonde appeared at the edge of her vision and she turned hopefully- only to sigh in disappointment. It was a blonde ponytail, but it was the short honey-blonde curls of the Parkinson girl, not her friend's shining sliver-blonde.

"-You do agree with me, don't you, Nina?" Isobel's voice brought Nina from her worried thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked distractedly.

Isobel laughed, and several boys' heads turned hopefully in their direction. "I asked you if you agree that Transfiguration is linked very closely with magical core strength, but you obviously were miles away."

"Ooh, do you suppose that this is a projection?" Luna asked excitedly. "Father told me he had once seen a projection of a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. He thought it was the real thing until he went to catch it and the real animal was miles away. Can I touch you, Nina? Father will be so excited that I've met one as well."

"You can touch me, Luna," Nina said. "But I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

Luna reached out a tentative hand to feel her sleeve, and then withdrew it with a disappointed sigh. "Well, one can always hope," she said philosophically, returning to the food on her plate.

"Projections aside," Isobel said, "What on Earth had you thinking so hard?"

Nina cast about desperately for an excuse. "I was trying to decide which of those boys would ask you out first," she said finally, pointing with her chin toward a group of fifth and sixth year boys who were openly goggling her friend.

Isobel blushed, and tried to quickly change the subject. "We have a free period next," she said. "Want to go on a walk?"

Nina cast another furtive glance at the Slytherin table. "I would," she said apologetically. "But I've got a monster headache. I think I'm going to head up to the Hospital Wing and ask Madame Pomfrey for a potion. I'll catch you later."

Isobel nodded and brushed her hair over her shoulder. "We'll be down by the lake," she said, standing up. "Come, Luna."

She waited until her friends had left before slipping out of the Hall, and up toward the Hospital Wing, her supposed headache the furthest thing from her mind.

Celeste opened her eyes groggily to the sound of shouting. She wasn't sure where she was or why, and the only voice that she recognized was her brothers'.

"Dragon?"

He was at her side in a flash, smoothing stray hairs back from her forehead. "Stella!"

"Where's Father?" she asked anxiously, her eyes darting about. "Is he here?" She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her chest forced her to fall back on the starched, white pillows.

White pillows? Her room was decorated in green and cream, and the pillowcases were definitely not cotton. She squinted at her brother- why was he wearing his school robes?

"Mr. Malfoy, I am going to Floo your parents at once. Your sister is obviously very anxious." Madame Pomfrey bustled over to the bed, and suddenly things began to make sense again.

"No!" Draco glared up at the matron, laying a protective hand on her shoulder. "Mother and Father have no need to hear of this."

"Nonsense, Mr. Malfoy! Your parents will be most upset at this and I am sure that they would want to be contacted. Besides, it's a school policy."

Celeste closed her eyes and reached for Draco's hand. Any moment now Father would come bursting through the Floo, demanding to speak with her privately… She shuddered and grasped his hand even tighter.

"Madame Pomfrey-"

She ignored Draco's desperate words and strode over to the Floo, getting ready to throw a handful of powder onto the fire.

"Mr. Malfoy, what goes on here?"

Ceelste almost fainted with relief at the familiar silkily deep voice.

"He's going to Floo Father and Mother," Draco said quickly, never letting go of her hand. "Stella doesn't want it, but she says it's policy…"

She opened her eyes to see her godfather stride across the room to the Floo. "Madame, in this situation I will act in _loco parentis_ as Miss Malfoy's godfather. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are quite busy, and it would be a shame to disturb them."

Madame Pomfrey relaxed and nodded, clearly glad not to be in the decision-making role. "Be gentle with her Professor," she said sternly. "She's had quite a day. Two stunners to the chest!"

"I will." In two long strides he was at her side, and she let go of Draco's hand to collapse into his arms. With a flick of his wand he closed the privacy curtains, and then sat down at the edge of her bed, gathering her close to his side.

"Deep breaths Celeste," he instructed calmly, just as he always did. "Deep breaths. There's a good girl." Still stroking up and down her back, he turned to Draco. "What happened, Draco? I came up as soon as I heard that something had gone amiss."

Dimly she could hear Draco recounting the story and felt her godfather's body stiffen with rage. "Idiots!" he growled. "If I were the headmaster, those two would have been expelled after their rule-breaking escapade in first year!"

He then took her chin in his long fingers, turning her head so that he could see her eyes. "Are you alright Celeste?"

She nodded and buried her head back in his chest, still shaking slightly. He cradled her for a few minutes, until she began to fall asleep, lulled by his familiar spicy scent. She was nearly asleep as she felt him lay her back down on the bed and pull the covers up to her chin.

"I have to go to lunch now or I will be missed," he said quietly. "I'll be back. Draco, if you need a pass to be excused from class, come and see me."

She drifted off to the feel of Draco stroking her hair rhythmically.

It was a rather fractured and broken sleep, plagued by nightmares and terrifying visions. It had barely been a few minutes when she was jerked fully awake by the sound of voices. She opened her eyes just a slit and nearly cried out in alarm to see Potter and Weasley standing over her bed.

"Doesn't look very good, does she," Potter was muttering. "Really pale and all."

"Ah, mate, that's just what Malfoys look like. They don't call her the ice queen for nothing." The red headed idiot was trying to reassure his friend.

"A week's detention!" Scarhead groused. "Merlin, how was I supposed to know she'd step in front of him? I swear, McGonagall's getting stricter by the day."

"At least she didn't take House points."

They stood in silence for another minute, just watching her breath. "D'you suppose we've been here long enough?" Weasley asked after a while.

"Dunno. Professor McGonagall said to visit her but she never said how long."

"Well, let's go then," the red head said impatiently. "Lunch is nearly over and I'm half starved."

They turned to go. "Alright, err- feel better Malfoy," Potter said awkwardly.

"You don't suppose she can hear you, do you?" Weasley sniggered.

Potter seemed about to respond when her brother's furious voice broke in. "What the **** are you doing here?"

"Visiting the sick, Malfoy, is that not allowed?" Potter asked, sounding smug.

Draco didn't even address the comment. "Get. Out." He said tightly. "And if you come near my sister again I'll hex you so bad your mother won't recognize you when you go to join her."

Potter muttered something indistinct, and Celeste drifted back into her horror filled darkness.

"Can I help you, dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked as Nina hovered uncertainly at the doorway.

"I'd like to see Celeste Malfoy," she said bravely, ignoring the upraised eyebrow. "Is she seeing visitors?"

"One moment, let me check." The kind woman bustled away behind a cotton privacy screen, and quickly reappeared. "She's asleep now," she said. "But you can go on and see her if you'd like. I'm in my office if you need anything."

Nina waited until the woman had closed the door behind her before advancing cautiously toward the bed. She was about to step behind the screen when there was a rustle, and she found herself face to face with an irate Draco Malfoy.

"Go away."

"I-I'm here to see Celeste," she stammered.

"Go away."

Nina began to get irritated. "Look Malfoy, I didn't come here to argue with you. I came to-"

"I don't care what you came to do, you're going to turn around and march your pretty little arse back where it came from," he growled.

"I just-"

"Nobody else is seeing her! She had enough problems without you coming to bother her."

"I'm not trying to bother her! She's my friend."

His grey eyes narrowed. "I know all of her friends," he bit out. "And you are not one of them. Go and tell Potter that Malfoy wouldn't let you in and collect whatever he promised you."

"He didn't send me!"

Malfoy made no response except to turn his back and slide back behind the screen. She saw the distinctive flash of a Locking Charm and heard a chair scrape as he sat down.

Defeated, she went outside to find Luna and Isobel.

 **A/N: just to clarify, Snape DOES NOT have a romantic relationship with Celeste. It is an uncle-niece kind of relationship.**

 **A/N 2: This chapter is dedicated to Alan Rickman. RIP.**


	6. Chapter 6

It took longer than expected for Nina to shake off her anxious friend.

"It's nearly curfew already, Nina," Isobel said firmly. "Whichever book you need will still be there in the morning."

"The spirit may not be right," Luna argued, standing up from her chair. "The time is not always right for a certain book."

"I'm sure that Nina will be quite fine," Isobel said. "Now come to bed Nins and you too, Luna."

She turned toward the stairs leading toward the girl's dormitories, obviously satisfied that the conversation was over.

"I have to finish the Transfiguration essay," Nina groaned, slumping down into a chair. "I'll be up soon." She paused, and grinned at her friend. "Unless you'll let me copy yours of course."

"Absolutely not! Intellectual honesty, Nina, really!" Isobel was righteously indignant. She started up the stairs, Luna floating at her heels. "Come up as soon as you've finished."

As soon as the door closed behind her friends, Nina was on her feet, grabbing her cloak. A furtive look around assured her that nobody was watching her- there were only a few older students playing Exploding Snap by the fire. She slid out the door and let her feet carry her to the place she knew best- the Astronomy Tower.

She reached the top, panting a bit, and paused before opening the door. She wasn't sure if Celeste would even be there, but she was willing to give it a try.

Celeste was curled up in a wingback by the fire, a soft blanket draped over her lap and a Transfiguration textbook perched on top. Madame Pomfrey had been loath to send her back to the dormitory but with Uncle Sev's assurances that he'd keep an eye out for her, she was forced to agree. Overnight stays in the hospital wing were reported to parents according to law.

"You alright Stella?" Draco asked anxiously, excusing himself from a rather hopeless chess match with Blaise to stand next to her. "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine Drake," she replied absently. That was as close to a pet name as he'd allow her to get away with in the common room. "I'm just not sure I completely understand the concept here. I'm finding it rather difficult to concentrate."

Draco reached over and closed the textbook gently. "Professor McGonagall will understand if you're not fully prepared; she'll probably excuse you from the quiz tomorrow."

"Probably not," Celeste retorted, rifling through to find her place again. "And I want to understand this."

"You think you'll be done soon?" Draco asked, his eyes flitting toward the stairwell as he muffled a yawn elegantly. "It's rather late."

"Go to bed, then," she said, finding her page at last. "I'll be fine, don't worry. If I have a problem I'll come and get you."

Draco looked unconvinced. "What if you can't make it up the stairs? Madam Pomfrey said multiple Stunners can have lasting effects."

Celeste scanned the rapidly emptying common room. "I'll call for Uncle Severus if I have to."

"Promise?" he asked, looking slightly more relaxed.

"I promise. What, do you want a Blood Oath?"

He laughed and tugged at her ponytail, twirling the strands around his long fingers. "Now I know you're back to yourself," he teased. "Though I would take an Oath that you won't leave the dorms at night anymore," he added, sobering.

"Can't do that, Dragon." The common room was empty now.

"How'd I guess that you were going to say that?" He sighed, running his fingers through his own silvery hair. "Just be careful, Stella."

"Always."

When Celeste pushed open the door to the Astronomy Tower, she knew there was already somebody there. She could practically feel the life pulsing off the other girl as she spread out her cloak and took her usual spot.

"Sirius is bright tonight," she remarked quietly. "They all are."

"You came," Nina said, surprise colouring her tone. She hadn't really expected to see her friend fresh out of the hospital wing.

"I always do, don't I?"

There was a slight pause and then Nina ventured, "I missed you at lunch but your brother didn't let me see you. He kept growling something about Potter and refused to let me in."

"He's very protective, Draco." There was a fond note in Celeste's voice.

Nina sat up amidst a sudden shifting of robes across stone. "What happened to you, Celeste? I was really worried and nobody knew anything. The rumor mill was totally silent, like nothing was wrong."

Celeste sat up slowly, folding her legs in front of her and drawing the velvet cloak up around her shoulders. "I imagine Professor McGonagall wanted to keep it quiet," she shrugged. "Two of her precious Gryffindors got into a brawl with Draco and ended up hitting me with simultaneous Stunners." She said it all calmly, as though being hit by two Stunners was perfectly normal.

"Let me guess, Potter and Weasley," Nina hissed with uncharacteristic venom, her eyes narrowed in disgust.

"Yes, well. McGonagall took no points; she assigned them a detention and had them come up and visit me. Draco found them standing over me- they thought I was asleep- and blew up at them. I imagine he thought Potter had sent you," she concluded rather apologetically. "He didn't recognize you and automatically classified you as a threat."

There was another silence as Nina mulled over her friend's words, sliding back down to lie on the stone floor. The bit of moonlight turned Celeste's hair into a silvery halo around her delicate face.

"Is that how it's always been for you?" she asked finally.

"Pardon?"

"Were you raised to see every unfamiliar person as a threat?"

Celeste smiled. "What, your Mum never taught you about stranger danger?" she said teasingly.

Nina laughed but plowed ahead, her Ravenclaw curiosity whetted by the vague answer. "Adults, sure," she said. "But not other children. And it's not like Draco's never seen me before, just because he doesn't know my name. I mean, come on, you never played with other children in the park?"

"I've never been to a park."

Celeste's calm tone still hadn't changed as Nina felt herself burn with an unfamiliar rage. She wasn't even sure who she was angry at- the Malfoys? Celeste herself?

"What does that mean?" she asked, struggling to keep her tone even. "Your mum never just took you to a park and let you play with other kids?"

Celeste shook her head, long blonde hair swaying. "Our playmates were carefully chosen for us, and we worked together on intellectual pursuits. My parents wanted us to have a solid base of knowledge, and learning new things come easier to young children."

"What kind of knowledge base?"

"Well, language for starters," Celeste said, ticking things off on her fingers. "We learned Latin, French and Italian. We also learned basic Potions, hexes, Transfiguration theory, and Arithmancy. Oh yes, and we had a Divinations tutor."

"Can't you see that that's not normal?!" Nina burst out finally. "Don't you realize that you had your childhood taken away from you?"

"It's not that black and white," Celeste said, her voice gone cold. "You assume that the way that you were raised is the only correct way to raise children, and I was deprived of a childhood. In my opinion, you are the one who was deprived; deprived of the opportunity to expand your knowledge when your mind was still pliable. As they say, "There's more than one way to skin a cat.""

She stood up, gathering her cloak around herself. "Good night."

Nina remained in the cold tower long after the heavy door had slammed, her head buried in her hands. She had just been getting through to Celeste, and now everything was ruined.

"Where did I go wrong?" she asked plaintively, but the stars just twinkled coldly at her.


End file.
